


Going Underground

by AcruX1986



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcruX1986/pseuds/AcruX1986
Summary: Sara is a 17 years old student whose life has always been strictly structured and controlled by her parents.   Used to follow the current, and knowing her future was written for her, she forced herself to hide her dreams in unreachable places, but everything will change when a rebellious girl appears in her life





	1. Nothing To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic in my tumblr and I stopped writing it for a long time, but now I'm writing it again so I figured I'd post this fic in here. So far Going Underground has 24 chapters and I'm writing the next currently. I'll be uploading new chapters in here every two or three days. I hope you guys like it. Also, English is not my native language so if you find any grammar mistake I apologize in advance. =) Hope you enjoy it!

“No” Mum’s cold voice interrupts the music “You skipped a note” She says “Start again”

I sigh and look in detail all the notes in the music sheet in front of me. I played this perfectly in classes with Mr. Spence, but my mother makes me awfully nervous and anxious, that’s why I keep making mistakes and skipping notes.

“What are you thinking about? What’s inside that head of yours?”

“Mom, I’m just trying to concentrate, I’m not thinking in anything in particular, I’m just looking the sheet” I say with a very slight tone of annoyance, but my mother catches it immediately

“Don’t talk to me like that Sara Kiersten” She says in a severe tone “I’m just trying to understand what’s happening with you, you seem so out of focus, you’re playing like a beginner”

“You make me nervous” I whisper

“Excuse me?” She says raising her tone “I am your mother, why would you be nervous?”

I ignore her question and start to play again

“Sara!” I stop the movement of my fingers over the keys “I asked you a question”

“I don’t know” I answer lowering my head

“Start again” My mother says after a silence “I don’t want any mistakes this time. I’m not paying those lessons in vain” She says shaking her head “You said you liked music and your dad and I were willing to support this as a hobby” She immediately remarks that my passion for music is just a hobby, she always do that “So you better put interest and effort in this. I don’t want to see you having a nervous breakdown in the season finale concert, that would be embarrassing for you and for us. Do you want to fail in front of a room full of strangers and be the worst of all those kids?”

She waits for a reply but when I don’t speak she motions with her hand, telling me to start the song again, I nod and silently start to play the song again trying to concentrate enough to not make any mistakes, so I can finally approve my mom’s demands.

* * *

  
“So we were talking about how Courtney has had like 3 boyfriends in least than a year” Lisa says while we walk with our books to the next class

“You guys shouldn’t talk about other people on their backs, who cares what Courtney does anyways? It’s not like she’s our friend, we barely speak to her”

“I know, I was just listening, but then Linda goes and says” Lisa mocks Linda’s voice “Well Sara is your best friend, so please explain how on earth she doesn’t have a boyfriend, I think she’s a little weird”

“And what did you say?” I ask her, honestly I feel surprised and a little offended

“What do you think? Of course I said you’re not weird” She says in a protective tone “I just told her to shut the fuck up. Gladly she did, because I was sure that if another word came out of her big mouth, I would punch her in the face. She’s our friend, but we have to recognize that she loves gossip”

“Well, thanks for defending me”

“Well I had to, this school is full of bitches, I don’t want another one inside my circle of friends, so I stopped her right there”

“Do you think I’m weird?”

“Just a little shy, that’s all, but no… you’re the most genuine person I’ve met since I’m trapped in this jail/school. But I do think that you should get laid”

“Lisa!” I say looking around to see if someone heard her

“What?” She says laughing “Come on, I was just kidding” She stops her laugh and then speaks to me in a serious tone “But maybe you should find someone, it’s nice to have a partner, you just need someone nice and gentle who cares about you and protect that little hamster heart you have”

“I don’t know, I don’t think I’m interested in finding someone, at least not now, I just guess I don’t like anyone… Or nobody likes me”

“Come on” She says nudging at my elbow “I’ve seen how the guys look at you, they think you’re girlfriend material”

“What does that even mean? I think you’re imagining it… No one really likes me”

“Sara, you are pretty, intelligent, funny, and this might sound not so nice, but you know this kind of school and people here also look at your wallet, and yours seems pretty full”

“Mine is pretty empty, my parents are the ones with money, not me, but I know what you’re talking about and that’s why I’m not looking to have a boyfriend here” I say

“I know, guys are kinda assholes here”

I smile at her as we enter to class, we sit next to each other and I can’t help but think in what Lisa just told me. It is true that I’m 17 and I’ve never had a boyfriend, I have kissed guys but nothing serious about it, my friends including Lisa have boyfriends and I have never cared about social pressures, but today it seems like I care. Why suddenly my love life is so interesting for my friends? Am I really missing something important? If that’s so, why I’m not interested in having a boyfriend?

I try to look for answers inside my head and I end up blaming my family. Of course I’m not interested in having someone else in my life, they would be interfering in our relationship and I’m sure I don’t want more drama with my parents or put someone under the constant pressure of dealing with them. If it were for my mom, she would be the one to pick the right guy for me, and of course she would choose one of the idiots of this school, the ones whose parents are the most influential and wealthy people of this town, maybe of this country.

“What if you look for a guy outside this school? I understand that guys of this school are assholes” Lisa says, guessing part of my thoughts

“Your boyfriend is studying here” I say

“Well he’s cute but let’s be honest, he’s a douchebag”

“Wow!” I let out a giggle “Why are you with him then?”

“He’s a douchebag, but he’s cute” Lisa says with a smirk “You haven’t seen his abs”

“Ok… Stop there” I say and she giggles

“What are you gonna do after class? Wanna hang out for a while? Maybe we could go downtown, the mall?”

“I didn’t plan anything”

“Cool” Lisa says clapping her hands

“No, that actually means that mom is picking me up after this class” I say cutting Lisa’s excitement

“Why don’t you call her and tell her you’ll be hanging out with me?”

“You know why”

“Gosh! You live like if you were constantly grounded, I can call her if you want”

“Please” I say with a gummy smile and Lisa pulls out her phone

I hear her talking with my mother and she winks at me letting me know that mom agreed to let me hang out with Lisa after class, I know mom likes that someone like Lisa wants to spend time with me. Lisa is after all one of the most popular girls in this school, not to mention that she’s the heir of one of the largest companies in the country, not that I or Lisa care about it, but my mother does.

“Don’t worry Ms. Clement, we will take a cab downtown. Yes, thank you Ms. Clement. Sure, I will send my parents your regards. Have a good afternoon. Goodbye” She ends the call and sighs “Your mother is actually really nice with me, I don’t understand why she acts so bitchy with you”

“I think that Mr. Diaz is not coming” I say, diverting the conversation, I know it’s true what Lisa says, but I don’t like to think or talk about it “It’s… 3,20 p.m. already” I say looking at my phone screen

“We should just get out of this prison” Lisa says “No one will notice if we leave” She stands up from her seat and grabs her bag

“What if he…”

“Shhh… He’s the one that is late, it’s not our fault. Besides I really want to go the mall, I need new clothes”

* * *

  
We eat at McDonalds, this is something that I only do when I hang out with Lisa, my parents don’t let me eat junk food, and our other friends are way too worried about their bodies to allow such a unhealthy food enter to their systems. We eat with smiles in our faces and laugh about silly things. When we finish our meals, we start to roam the halls of the mall. I own a credit card, but my parents control the money I spend, so even if I want to buy something, I prefer come later and with my mother. Yes, I know it’s pathetic, but is even more pathetic having to return items because your parents force you to do it if they don’t approve what you bought, and I’ve gone through that embarrassment a lot of times in my life, I learned the lesson of not buy anything, especially clothes, if my mother doesn’t consent first.

  
“You haven’t liked anything yet?” Lisa asks me, handing me a bag with her clothes, asking for my help with her many bags

“No, I… I don’t want to spend the money of my card”

“What’s the fun part about having your own credit card then?”

“I don’t know..” I say blushing a little, I’d never admit that my mother is so controlling that doesn’t allow me to buy my own clothes

“Sure you don’t want anything?” Lisa asks me a little concerned

“Sure” I say “I don’t need anything anyways, I just don’t want to go back home yet”

“Wanna go to the music store?” She says with a smile, knowing that I love go there

“Really?”

“Of course dork” She says “You’ve been carrying my bags for hours, let’s go”

“Ok” I say, excitedly. The music store is my favorite part of every shopping center.

As we enter my eyes go directly to the guitar’s section, there are so many guitars that my eyes can’t seem to adjust to one guitar in particular, there’s a lot of guitars, and all of them are beautiful, I just walk there like a zombie

“Oh my God!” I say “This is a new section, all these are signature models, they’re so beautiful”

“What does signature models mean?” Lisa asks me with genuine interest, eyeing the guitars

“It means that they belong to an artist. Like for example that Ibanez Noodles of the Band The Offspring” I point the next one “that Hagstrom Pat Smear from Foo Fighters, that squier Jim Root from Slipknot, that Fender jaguar Kurt Cobain from Nirvana”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t know any of those people” She says “How do they manage to have a guitar with their names on it?”

“Seriously? You don’t know Nirvana? I swear I literally saw you wearing a Nirvana t-shirt last week”

"Oh the one with the happy face?" she asks

"Lisa.. it's not a happy face.. it's...whatever, I have to show you a lot of music” I keep looking at the guitars on the wall “Oh, I’m pretty sure you know that one” I say pointing an acoustic guitar

She looks at the guitar and thinks for a moment, then shrugs again

“That's the signature of Taylor Swift” I say with a smile

“Oh really? Is that her guitar?” She asks me, opening her eyes wide “I like it. Do you?”

“It’s an acoustic so actually that's not my kind of guitar, but I guess I don’t have a kind of guitar anyways” I say with a hint of sadness, my parents refuse to let me buy a guitar, not even mention an electric guitar

“I could give you one as a present” Lisa says, she knows why I can’t buy a guitar, my parents will freak out and force me to return it to the store, the only musical instrument allowed for me is classical piano, ‘guitar is a vulgar instrument’ my father says 'much less I’ll let you buy an electric guitar, it’s not feminine at all, women don’t play electric guitar, those are instruments for drunken bearded men’

“You’re such a good friend Lisa” I say “But I will have my own guitar when I move out of this city and go to college, far away from my parents and their stupidity”

“I think you meant, once WE move out of this city and go to college… You’re not thinking about leaving me behind, don't you?” She says, pretending be offended “And that’s the next year my friend”

“Well once WE move out of this city and go to College” I say, pretending be annoyed

“Anyways Sara, you’re too young to deny yourself this kind of things, you like guitar? Buy a guitar. It’s pretty simple”

“Not with parents like mine”

“You should show them how rebellious you really are by buying a guitar”

“Yeah sure, because I’m pretty rebellious” I say and we both laugh “Anyways, you know I can’t, my mom would freak out and I could bet she will even stop paying my piano lessons”

Lisa says something about how my mother is such a bitch, but I half hear her because my eyes land in a yellow guitar, I walk where the guitar is and when I’m close enough I feel in love with this guitar, I feel like this is definitely my kind of guitar.

“It’s beautiful” I whisper

“It’s a Gretsch, Malcolm Young II” I look behind me and a guy dressed with a black shirt is smiling at me “Very beautiful actually” He says eyeing me with a smirk on his face

“AC/DC” I whisper again, and I know I’m blushing

“Exactly” He says “Do you want to play it?”

“No” I shake my head “I’m just looking around”

“I can plug it in on an amp and you can play it, I was hearing you and you seem to know a lot about guitars… I would love to see you playing this beauty”

“I don’t know how to play guitar” I say almost with anger, but then I speak softly “I play piano actually”

“Really?” He says “Oh we have keyboards over there, if you want to try any”

“Thank you but… I’m just looking around, I’m not gonna buy anything”

“Oh I don’t mind if you don’t buy anything, I just would love seeing you play”

“Why?” I ask him and he blushes

“I.. I don’t know you seemed so passionate about guitars and I just guess you really like music” He starts to stutter “I just… I don’t know.. I’m sorry.. I’m creeping you out”  
I let out a little laugh

“No, you’re not”

“I can say by the way you’re looking at me that you’re thinking that I’m a creep or a geek… or both”

“No” I shake my head smiling “I don’t”

“Sure?”

“Yes” I say, but to be honest I think he’s at least a geek

“Ok, that’s a relief... Just… tell me if you need something” He says smiling “I’m Rob by the way” He points at his name on his chest

“Thank you Rob” I say nodding

“You’re welcome… Hmm.. I don’t know your name”

“Sara” Lisa says out loud when she notices that I stay in silence “She’s Sara”

Rob looks at Lisa and nods, then focuses on me again

“Well Sara, nice to meet you. Feel free to ask for my assistance if you need anything, ok?”

“Ok… I will.. Thank you… Rob”

“You’re welcome” He says “I’ll be over there” He points to the main counter and then walks away

“Oh my God!” Lisa says excitedly “He’s hot… hot and sure he’s like twenty something..”

“Yeah”

“Yeah? Come on Sara, he was totally interested in you” She says and looks at his way “He’s looking at you right now, just act normal”

“I’m acting normal, you’re the one freaking out”

“Well because he’s cute, he’s not a little boy and he likes music”

“So?”

“He’s perfect for you, come on… And he’s totally checking you out right now”

“Lisa!”

“Well he is. Don’t blush”

“Oh shut up” I hate when people tell me don’t blush when I’m already blushing

“Get his number Sara”

“What? No, no way”

“Do you like him? like… at least a little?”

I look at him and yes, maybe he’s cute, and Lisa was right he was totally checking me out.

“He’s cute.. I think”

“See? You don’t even have to get his number, I’m sure he will ask yours” She looks at him and raises her hand motion him to come over here

“What the fuck are you doing?” I say between my teeth

“Oh.. Sara Kiersten! Do not curse” She says mocking my mom’s voice “I’m helping you silly” She whispers and then Rob is in front of us with the biggest smile on his face

“What can I do for you?”

“I want to buy that guitar” She says pointing the yellow Gretsch

“Lisa, that is an expensive guitar” I say in low voice

“How expensive could it be? It’s just wood and six strings” She says and I roll my eyes at her comment

“Well, that guitar is priced US$2.500” Rob says

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Lisa says and Rob shakes his head with that smile plastered on his face “Damn it”

“Told you” I say

“Ok, I’m thinking about 300 dollars. What can I buy with that money?”

He proceeds to show us a variety of guitars, I honestly don’t understand what the hell is Lisa doing, but finally after a while she buys an Epiphone Les Paul Studio Black.

“Sara…” He calls me to a side while Lisa is paying for the guitar and speaking with the cashier

“Yeah?” I walk to where he is

“I’m sorry… I just wanted to know if it is ok if I ask for your number” He bites his lower lip

“Oh.. Yeah sure” I blush and nod. I guess Lisa was right

“I just.. I don’t know maybe we can hang out some time, maybe go to a live show, I mean if you really like music, we can share that passion” He blushes when he says that

“Sure, I really like music”

“Really?” He smiles so wide I can’t help but smile too “Awesome”

I give him my number and I see on the corner of my eye that Lisa is ready waiting for me outside the store with her hands full of bags and a big case with a guitar inside

“My friend is waiting” I say

“Sure” He says nodding “I’ll text you then”

“Ok. Bye Rob”

“Bye Sara”

I walk away and join Lisa, we start to walk towards one of the elevators and Lisa looks at me

“I told you!” She screams so loud I flinch

“Shh, don’t speak so loud, Jesus!”

“He’s the one you were waiting for Sara…. I can see it… You looked so cute together”

“Do you think so?”

“Yeah! So you better lose your virginity with him”

“Shut up!” I punch her on her arm but she just laughs louder

“Dude, I bought a 300 dollar guitar that I’m not gonna use at all, so at least I want you to date him…. And you can come and play this shit at my house” She says shaking the guitar case “I want you to serenade me telling me how good friend I am”

In that moment my phone rings and I read his message

“Hi this is Rob from the music store, just to let you know this is my number ;)” I read the message out loud to let Lisa know what is the content of the message

“What should I type?”

“Damn it… Give me the phone” Before I can say no Lisa steals the phone from my hands and types so fast that I can’t even try to steal it back “Ready” She says

“Really?” I say looking at her with surprise “I’d really like to hang out with you, handsome?” I read Lisa’s words on my phone “Seriously Lisa that’s a stupid thing to say, Handsome? Really?”

“Well he’s handsome and you want to hang out with him right?”

“I don’t know.. I guess I’d like to know him” The phone vibrates in my hands and I read the text “Well there’s a local gig tomorrow night, some of my friends play there, we can go if you want. I mean I’d love to go with you” I read the message out loud again

“See… Now you have a date”

“Do I?” I ask “I mean it’s just a gig but… What if I don’t like him? What do I do if he’s a creep for real?”

“I will go to the concert too, with Matt so If something happens you just text me and I will get you out of there. Is it alright to you?”

“Yes.. I think.. But I have to tell my mother..” Lisa interrupts me

“I will call her and tell her that I’m doing a sleepover in my house. So after the concert we just go to my house and you will fill me with details of your blue prince”

“Ok… Mom will love to know that I'm spending time with your family”

“Is not like my parents will notice you’re there anyways, they barely notice if I’m there” Lisa says with a hint of sadness “Our parents are shit… Really.. I don’t know how did they manage to breed two amazing human beings like us” She looks at me with a warm smile “Are you ready for tomorrow night? Are you excited?”

“I guess” I say thinking in how could this possibly end up, maybe Lisa is right and he’s the one for me, I would never know if I don’t try “I really want to go” I say convincing myself “I want to know him better” I think about his nice smile and I smile too, suddenly feeling excited not because of him, but because I guess I realize that I’m missing something by being alone, I want to experience that thing people call love “There’s nothing to lose” I say whispering


	2. I'ts Been A Lovely Day And It’s Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed a little this chapter here and there... As always sorry if you find any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.. I hope you enjoy it

“Where is he?” Stacy asks me, looking outside from the car window

“I don’t know” I say “I don’t see him”

“Why don’t you call him” Says Lisa “Are you sure it is here? This is the place where he said he would wait?”

“Yeah” I say while I text him

We’ve been texting constantly since yesterday, and so far and because of what we've talked, I think he’s nice and funny, so I’m looking forward this _“date”_

“What is this place?” Stacy asks

“The place of the gig” I say

“Ok… I get it, but you guys… I thought it was like some pop shit or something, and now I feel like I’m completely out of place in here” She says gesturing to her dress

“Well I didn’t ask him what kind of music the gig was” I say “You guys are dressed like..”

“Whores?” Lisa says, interrupting

“Like if you were ready for a party” I say, scolding Lisa “I wasn’t going to say whores, you guys look perfect, you don’t look like whores” I say to Stacy to soothe her worries

“Dammit” Lisa says playfully “Look Sara, I just broke up with that asshole I was dating, you know that right?” I sigh and nod, knowing that their relationship ends and starts again every week “So.. I’m willing to be open mind this night, and I was eyeing at those emo guys who are over there” She points with her finger to a group of guys dressed in black “And they’re hot… Is like… I want to erase that sad face of them and make them happy tonight… If you know what I mean” She pulls out a pack of condoms from her bag and shake it between her fingers

“Oh God.. that’s gross” I say, but by the way Lisa looks at me, I know she’s joking, so I laugh, but Stacy looks at Lisa horrified

“Well ‘Miss I’m gonna fuck an emo kid’, I’m sorry to ruin your plans” Stacy says “But I’m not gonna leave your side all night long Lisa, you invited me and that kind of people terrifies me, so don’t even think about leave me all alone while Sara is on her date”

“But…” Lisa pouts and looks at the guys “I just wanted to make that guy happy” She says with a fake sad voice pointing to one of the guys. I let out a little giggle and Stacy oblivious of the absurd humor of Lisa actually believes that Lisa is sad.

“I’m so sorry Lisa, but you can make me happy” Stacy says

“Oh… so you’re playing for that team now Stacy?” Lisa says with a seductive voice

“Make me happy by staying with me and not running behind that guy. You dirty mind” Stacy says “Jesus!”

“I’m just kidding, I wasn’t going to fuck one of those guys. Not if you’re flirting with me that way, my sexy friend”

“Ugh get off of me!” Stacy screams when Lisa plays seductively with Stacy’s hair and I can’t help but laugh along with Lisa

“Come on… you know you’re not my type” Lisa finally says leaving Stacy alone “Actually my type of people is people….”

“With dicks” Stacy says interrupting Lisa

“Fuck yeah” Says Lisa raising her hand

Stacy laughs too and they high five while I roll my eyes

“Sara! Sara! there he is” Lisa says and points at a guy dressed in a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a fedora on his head. “Damn, he looks good Sara”

“Yeah” I say and smile at Lisa’s excitement, but to be honest I didn’t feel the same excitement when I spotted him, I just felt nothing.  
  


* * *

Awkward, that’s the way I’d describe the first 20 minutes of our date. I didn’t feel comfortable being here, and I don’t know if I was being a little paranoid or the people really were looking at me with with curiosity. Lisa and Stacey disappeared into the crowd leaving me alone with Rob and my anxiety.

Thankfully, Rob is nice company, and after a while the awkwardness is replaced by pleasant conversation.

“So what kind of music do you listen?” Rob asks me

“I listen almost everything, right now I’m really into 90’s music like Smashing Pumpkins, Nirvana, Hole, Bikini Kill… But I also listen a lot of pop music, and a little bit of electronic” I say and Rob nods

“I love Nirvana” He says “I had my wall covered in posters of them when I was teenager”

Teenager. Yes, I almost forgot that Rob definitely is older than me, but I didn’t ask how old he is, and certainly he didn’t ask me how old I am, what if he thinks I’m older and when I tell him I’m seventeen he loses interest in me? Well, that means that he’s an asshole, right?.

“How old are you?” I ask him, not worrying about my age if he asks me about it, why should I be afraid or ashamed of telling him I’m seventeen? That would be like be afraid and ashamed of myself

“How old do you think I am Sara?” He asks me back with a little smile

I smile too and after a while I speak

“twenty… one?”

“twenty one?!” He smiles wider "Do I look like a twenty one years old dude?"

“I don’t know” I say “You look like a 21 years old guy”

"Well.. You're close" He says, but he doesn't really tells me how old is he “What do you do Sara? Besides playing piano” He asks me, I thought he would ask about my age. Here I go, I have to tell him that I’m still in High School, which is like telling him I’m underage anyways.

“I graduate this year, so… I guess I’m just looking forward College, I don’t do much more than study and go to piano lessons”

“So I guess you’re like seventeen… eighteen maybe?” He says squinting his eyes

“Seventeen” I say

“Then I’m afraid I can’t invite you a beer” He says playfully

“Well, I don’t drink actually” I say

“What about a soda or something?”

“Sure a coke would be fine” I say, actually grateful of being able to drink something cold, the place even if it is big, seems like every minute that passes is more and more packed, I feel like is getting more and more hot in here.

Rob grabs my hand and I attempt to pull away, I don’t know why, it is just an involuntary reaction I have. He looks at me with a surprised face but also with a bit of embarrassment.

“Oh no.. I just..” He points the bar with “We have to get there… I don’t want to lose you… I mean it’s a little crowded in here and so I’m afraid it would be hard find you” He says with nervousness

I silently nod and I allow him take my hand, it feels strange, like… I don’t even know how to explain it, it is like a foreign feeling, and of course it feels that way, I mean, I don’t really know Rob, and this is the first physical contact we make so I guess it’s normal that my hand feels so strange and a little uncomfortable in his hand.

Rob buys two cokes and hands me one, a smile is plastered on his face when he looks at me.

“What?” I ask him

“Nothing just… I’m glad you actually came” He says “I’m really sorry though about not taking you to a nicer place”

“This place is nice” I say

Rob lets out a laugh and looks around the place

“This place is actually a Cultural Center aka Punk House…” He says “Squatters live here in the day, at night sometimes they put up these gigs so they can raise money”

I look around the building and due to the lack of light I hadn’t noticed that this place is covered in graffiti, some are really beautiful.

“It is a big building” I say, eyeing part of the second floor and a big stairway which is blocked with some huge trash cans.

“Yeah, I’ve been upstairs” Rob says “It has 4 floors actually and a really beautiful rooftop. It looks a little crazy and kinda dirty with all the graffiti and posters all over the walls but I think this place actually has its magic, it is a special place”

“I find it really beautiful” I say suddenly feeling mesmerized with all the colors of the graffiti and the art in these walls. I read the messages on the walls painted in spray while Rob keeps talking about the place.

“So you liked it, I find it beautiful too” Rob says never taking his eyes away from me “You are also very beautiful”

My cheeks turn red, and I pretend that I didn’t heard him, I just keep looking at the walls and the ceiling of this building. Rob doesn’t say anything, maybe he noticed that I’m blushing, so he changes the topic.

“Wanna go back to where we were? It is a little crowded here and the show will start any time”

“Who’s playing?” I ask him

“I really don’t know who’s the opening band, but then Plunk plays… the band is releasing a new LP today and some of my friends play there”

“What kind of music do they play?” I ask him

“Punk rock” He says with a smile “They’re actually really good, I wish I had said yes when they asked me to play drums with them, but I couldn’t”

“So you play drums… You never told me that”

He lets out a little laugh and takes my hand again, this time I don’t pull away, I just let him.

“Well Sara, you never asked me” He says and then his thumb traces my knuckles softly, making me a little nervous “You know what? This is getting super crowded and I know a better spot, we can just go over there” He points with his finger to where the sound man is “There are couches and it is far way more comfortable that being standing in here, you can tell your friends if they want to come with us”

“Can we go there?” I ask him when I see that the place that Rob pointed is actually a kind of balcony on the second plant of the building.

“Sure we can, I’m friend with the people who live here”

“Ok” I say and look around to see if I can see Stacy and Lisa, but I don’t see them “I’ll text Lisa once we’re there”

I text Lisa but she doesn’t reply. This place where we’re now seems more comfortable, but also a lot more _'private’_ for saying it of some way, now we’re standing on the rail of the balcony, having the better spot to see the bands.

“The first band is about to start” The sound man says to Rob and then the lights of the room fade out

“I’ve never seen these guys play before” Rob says to me when the band appear in the small stage

People gather as close the stage as possible and when the band starts to play they all jump and bump at each other. I’ve seen this behavior only watching youtube videos, I’ve never been in a gig or concert like this in my life, but I secretly always wanted to experience something like this. I used to imagine me between the crowd jumping and singing my heart out, and now even if I’m not precisely in the crowd, I still feel excited, like a part of my heart is so happy for experience this even if I’m far away from the action. A smile is plastered on my face and only gets wider when I see that Lisa and Stacy have made friends and they’re all at one side of the stage, their new friends are singing the songs of this band and Stacy and Lisa are like dancing at the rhythm of the music.

“You like the band?” Rob asks me

“I really liked them” I say and he smiles at me

“Plunk is better” He says “Just wait”

Rob then takes my hand, I still feel a little nervous but I think I like him, I like being here in this moment with him, so I interlace our fingers and I swear Rob’s smile can’t get any wider.

We see the show holding hands, Rob is nice and I have to admit that he’s cute and gentle. Lisa was right when she told me that I had to give it a chance to 'love’, this feels actually good. Lisa spots me and she gives me two thumbs up when she sees that we’re holding hands, I only smile at her and then she points to a very talkative and smiling Stacy who is with a punk guy, I shake my head and Lisa smiles back at me.

“Your friends are having a good time” Rob says

“Yeah, and I thought they would be kinda uncomfortable in here… I mean, Stacy said she felt out of place in here”

Robs laughs and looks at Stacy and Lisa

“Oh, I know those guys…” He says “That one with your friend Lisa is Johnny, he’s the drummer of Plunk, and that one, the tall guy talking with Stacy is Jasper, he’s the bass player”

“This is our last song and it is a cover… ” The front man of the band says “We want to thank you all guys for coming here and support the local scene” A round of applause and screams follow his words “We want to say thank you to the guys of this Cultural Center for accepting us here and for the effort they put up every day in keep this place and use it as a tool to spread culture, art and music. We’re thankful of being playing here and being part of this movement” Another round of applause is heard when he stops talking “This is our last song, I’m sure a lot of you know it… This is a Damned’s song and it called Love Song”

The bass starts the song and I feel it like it is vibrating inside my chest, then when the drums and guitars start the people downstairs go crazy, when the front man starts to sing most of the audience sing with him. I look at Rob who is also singing, when I look at him I contemplate the idea of being with him, have a second date maybe. Do I really like him? I guess I still don’t know the answer to that question even if we’re holding hands.

Rob’s eyes meet mine and he smiles at me and keeps singing, I have never heard this song in my life but then Rob sings it to me.

“Just for you, here’s a love song. Just for you, here’s a love song. And it makes me glad to say, It’s been a lovely day and it’s okay”

I smile at him, this time I don’t blush, I don’t know why, I just feel comfortable with him I guess. The song comes to an end and me and Rob applaud the band.

“It’s been a lovely day actually Sara” He says “I’ve enjoyed your company… thanks for coming… I..” He stays in silence

“You what?” I ask him

“I really like you” He says and his hand brushes my cheek “You’re like… I don’t even know how to say this but… When I saw you.. I just wanted to get to know you and you’re lovely and nice…” He says stuttering “And so beautiful”

“I think….” I struggle to find words to say right now, basically because I really don’t know how I feel “I think I like you too” Finally I say, and unexpectedly Rob leans in and gives me a kiss.

It is just a soft peck on my lips, then he pulls away smiling wide. I don’t blush again, basically because the kiss felt like nothing, I wish I could feel those feelings that my friends tell me, those shivers, those butterflies, but I didn’t feel any of that.

I feel disappointed when I don’t feel anything, a part of me wants desperately to feel that, so I get close to him and I kiss him. I press my lips to his and again nothing, absolutely nothing, Rob softly takes my face with his hands and starts to pull away, but I don’t want to pull away, I don’t want to until I feel what everybody feels, I want to be for once in my life just like everybody, so I graze his lower lip with the tip of my tongue, and he opens his mouth. We kiss like there’s no tomorrow, okay, to be honest I’m the one pushing my tongue inside his mouth like there’s no tomorrow and he just responds the kiss. I kiss him like that until my asthmatic lungs start to ask for air, then I pull away.

“God…” He says under his breath “That was…” He takes a deep breath and smiles at me “I really really like you Sara” He says finally

I force a smile and Rob pulls me into a small hug. Why I don’t feel anything? He’s nice, gentle, cute, he doesn’t know I’m rich so he’s not like the guys of my school, he likes me because of who I really am, he’s like the blue prince I have always imagined it, he’s even more perfect that in my imagination because I have to admit that he’s really cool and good looking, then why I’m not feeling anything?  
I pull away looking at him, his face telling me that he’s happy, he looks at me with shining and dreamy eyes.

“I have to go to the bathroom” I say out of the blue and he simply nods

I hurry downstairs, not worrying about finding Lisa and Stacy, I just need to think about what I just did, I shouldn’t have kiss him like that, I know I shouldn’t have, but I wanted to feel it, I want to be normal, why can’t I feel like everybody does? Why I don’t feel anything?.  
  


I enter to the bathroom and I look at my reflection in the mirror, I want to cry, I want to cry and hit something, what the hell is wrong with me? Does my mother is right when she says that I’m different to other people? When hints that there’s something imperfect in me? That’s why she always is trying to correct me? Is she trying to make me better because there’s something so wrong with me that I can’t see it?

  
“Stupid” I say to myself in the reflection of the mirror “What the hell are you doing Sara?” I open the faucet and wash my hands trying to contain my tears “Why can’t I be just like everybody else?” I ask to myself with tears in the brim of my eyes

“Because that would be boring” A raspy voice says behind me and I jump, I thought I was alone “Sara” the stall of one of the bathrooms opens and a girl comes out

I look at her in the reflection of the mirror, and when our eyes connect, I feel shivers, butterflies and everything I always wanted to feel


	3. Of Greetings And Goodbyes

One, two, three. Three seconds I stay looking at her, not blinking, not even breathing, I just look at her until she’s the one who blinks.

“Are you ok?” She asks me with a smile plastered on her face

That face…

She’s unlike any other person I’ve seen, her haircut is strange, no… it’s not strange it is the coolest haircut I’ve ever seen, and it looks just perfect on her. She looks tough, but at the same time that beautiful smile softens her perfect angled face.

“Tegan, move!” A girl behind her says

“Tegan” I mumble, that’s her name

She smiles and just keeps looking at me on the reflection, not even caring about the girl’s pleads, she actually doesn’t move an inch

“Tegan… what the hell?”

Finally, the girl finds her way to get out of the stall, she looks at me with a blank expression.

“What are you doing here?” She asks me, and it’s just then when I shift my eyes to her

She’s a short brunette, shorter than the punk rock looking girl and definitely shorter than me.

“Are you deaf or something?” She asks me, this time the irritation in her voice is evident “I asked what are you doing here?”

“Hey!” Tegan says sending her a glare “Don’t be so fucking rude Linds. Maybe she’s lost or something, right?” She directs her eyes to me waiting for an answer but I don’t know why I can’t speak, I just feel trapped in my body, she waits for my answer but when I don’t speak she whispers “Or maybe she’s really deaf and you’re making fun of her”

I shake my head

“I’m not deaf” I say, and while the short brunette rolls her eyes and starts to walk away the other girl smiles at me and closes the distance between us. She takes the zipper of her jacket with her fingers and slides it up until her jacket is fully closed, I can’t help but look at how her leather jacket hugs her body perfectly, making her curves more noticeable.

“I want to wash my hands” She says “Can I?”

I give a small step to the side, and look away from her body, she lets out a little giggle and I know I must look like an idiot, not able to say a word and just looking at her, with my eyes stuck on her reflection.

“Sara, right?” She asks, and giving a step she stands right beside me

“Yes, that’s me” Finally I’m able to look away from her reflection, instead I shift my gaze to her hand which is reaching the faucet

“What are you doing in here?” She asks me, but not in a rude way like her friend did

“I.. I had to come to the bathroom” I say and my voice comes out a little shaky, she lets out a little giggle again, God I’m acting like an idiot

“I’m just asking because this is not the ‘public bathroom’” She says "You're not supposed to be here”

“Oh… I’m sorry” I say blushing hard “I didn’t know... I just”

“It’s ok” She interrupts me “I didn’t mean to…” She stays in silence and faces me, looking at me for the first time not in the reflection of the mirror

I face her too and just then I realize how close we are.

“Oh” She says and the smile on her face fades “I..” She just stares at me, our eyes lock for seconds that feel like forever “Ok” She says breaking the awkward moment, she smiles again and I can't help but think her smile is the cutest “Tegan” She says “I’m Tegan… Quin” 

I nod and my eyes fall from her eyes to her mouth when I see that she bites her lower lip

“Are you here because of the gig, right?” She asks me and I jump slightly, she caught me looking at her lips and the little stud underneath her lower lip.

“Yeah” I say, looking away “Me and my friends”

“And how did you managed to come in here?” She asks squinting her eyes “I mean this bathroom? Because the stairs were blocked I think”

“I… I don’t know I just…” I shake my head “I was on the second floor and I really don’t know how I got here. I’m sorry I didn’t know this wasn’t the public bathroom”

“Oh, don’t be sorry” She says turning her face away from me and closes the faucet “You don’t imagine how opportune you were”

“I interrupted you” I say, suddenly realizing that this girl Tegan, was locked inside the stall with that other girl

“Well yes, but I really appreciate your interruption.... I wasn’t really in the mood and…” She closes her mouth and sighs loudly “What I’m saying is that I’m glad you appeared”

“Ok” I say lowering my head and looking at my reflection

“I’m sorry to ask but… are you really ok? Like… you didn’t sound ok”

“You heard me” I look at her again on the reflection and she nods “I’m ok, I was just having an internal conversation with myself” She squints her eyes and looks at me with curiosity but also with a little smile playing on her lips “I’m sorry, I’m weird”

She giggles and I can’t help but smile

“Stay weird” She says “I like weird stuff” Then she winks at me

My heart starts to beat even more quick if that’s possible, I can feel the heat in my cheeks but unlike always, I don’t look away to hide my face, I just can’t tear my eyes from her.  
Her skin looks so soft and pale, her dark locks fall over her left eye making her look kinda mysterious, and attractive, so attractive… Attractive?

“I have to go back” I say, and I give a step back, suddenly overwhelmed by my thoughts, the way she’s making me feel, and the way my heart beats rapidly

Her face then turns serious, I dare to say that she even looks a little disappointed.

“Sara!” I hear Lisa’s voice and I jump “I was looking for you, I fucking saw you, you little slut”

Tegan looks at Lisa and then at me, she looks like she doesn’t understand what is going on. I notice how she tenses and gives a step forward, almost in a protective way, then Stacy enters to the bathroom and looks at Tegan with curiosity.

“Are you drunk?” I ask to Lisa when I look at her in the eyes “Oh my God, you’re so drunk” I say realizing her state

“No… I’m not..” Lisa says

Tegan then gives a step back when she realizes that these are my friends

“She’s drunk” Stacy says “And I don’t know how to fucking drive, and you neither, which means we have to take a cab or something”

“I can fucking drive” Lisa says

“No way, Jesus! What did you drink? You’re so drunk… We’ve been here less than an hour!” I say

“Definitely more than an hour and oh…" Lisa puts her finger on my lips "Why are your lips so red, uh? Tell us little Sasa” She laughs out loud and I slap her hand away

“Come on… we have to go” I say and Stacy looks at me with wide eyes

“I don’t want to go” She pouts “I was having a good time actually”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I say, Stacy was so not into this gig

“Oh… Sara Kiersten!” Lisa as always makes fun of my mom “Do not curse”

Tegan still next to me giggles.

“Who are you?” Lisa asks to Tegan

“Me?” Tegan asks and Lisa nods

“Oh Tegan” She says and extends her hand to Lisa who takes it and smiles “Nice to meet you”

“Lisa… I’m Lisa… Nice to meet you Ohtegan”

“No.. it’s Tegan… without the Oh”

“Oh my God!” She says laughing out loud “I thought your name was Ohtegan!” God she’s so drunk “Sara! I thought her name was Ohtegan!”

Tegan laughs too and Stacy rolls her eyes, honestly I wanted to laugh, it was funny but I know that Lisa will not shut up if I laugh

“You guys want something? Like a coffee?” Tegan asks looking at me “It may help”

Stacy looks at me and shrugs

“Lisa…” I say and Lisa hugs me

“I love you so much” She says “You’re my best friend, I just want you to be happy” She says out of the blue

“Ok…” I say patting her back “You’re super wasted… ”

“But I love you… Wasted or not”

I smile and Lisa starts to giggle and her hug becomes more and more tight, this is something she always does when she hugs me

“Come on…” I say giggling “You’re crushing me, I can’t breathe”

“Did you bring your puffer?” She asks

“Come on Lisa, it hurts” She laughs and lets me go

“It’s my bear hug” She says to Stacy “Do you want me to give you a bear hug?”

“I guess she needs a coffee” Stacy says to Tegan who is smiling at us

“Yeah, sure, just follow me” She says and Lisa clings to me

“I’m starting to feel dizzy” She says “But you’re so weak, you can’t carry me. Stace…”

“Here” Stacy says and Lisa clings to her now  
  


We follow Tegan upstairs, Stacy helps Lisa who can’t stop laughing and talking… She says incoherent things about the school, her boyfriend and something about going to college.

“Here” Tegan says and opens a door

“What is this place?” Stacy asks, looking around

“My home” Says Tegan “Well, actually this is the kitchen”

I look around and this place looks more clean than downstairs. But also looks artsy, there’s not a single room in this building which is not covered in art.

Tegan takes a mug and Lisa sits on one of the chairs. I look at Tegan while she is looking for coffee inside the drawers, she’s so different from any person I’ve ever seen.

Her eyes shift to me, she catches me looking at her, I blush and she smiles, that smile…. Damn.

“Tegan, we didn’t finish our conversation, so after the gig I think we need to..” The girl who was in the bathroom says but stops when she see us there “What the fuck are they doing in here?” She asks to Tegan

“I invited them” Tegan says dryly

“Well you can’t just invite them” She says looking at us with from head to toe “Oh.. this is the girl who was flirting with Jasper” She says when she sees Stacy “You better be careful because he has a girlfriend”

“I was not flirting with..” Stacy says but the girl cuts her off

“Yeah sure… I know your type, girls like you come here all the time..”

“What do you mean girls like her?” Lisa asks her standing from the chair

“Do I really have to explain? You’re completely out of place in here, you’re not welcome. I’ve seen a lot of girls like you, they come here thinking that is fucking cool to hook up with some guy in a band, and you know what happens next? they end up getting laid and then dumped, most of the time with a purple eye if they fuck with someone who's in a relationship” She says staring at Stacy when she says that “Girls like you think that because they’re pretty they can do whatever they want”

“Well it’s not my fault we’re hot” Lisa says and laughs

“You are not hot, you are slutty”

“Lindsey stop it!” Tegan says in a loud voice “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I don’t fucking care” Lisa says “We can do whatever we want, we wanna hook up with one those guys? We will”

“Lisa… calm down” I say but Lisa is actually very calm, I mean she’s laughing, this is a joke for her

“Tegan… get them out of here now” Lindsey says, she’s beyond upset

“No” Tegan says “I said I invited them, they stay here”

“You heard her” Lisa says with a smile and pointing to Tegan she keeps talking “She invited us. You’re nice” Lisa says to Tegan “I don’t like her” She says in a hushed voice that everybody hears

“I don’t like stuck up bitches like you neither” Lindsey says

“You know what? I couldn't care less you're calling me bitch, I've been called bitch thousand of times… I sense insecurity coming out off you maybe? What? You don't like us because you think we're gonna steal your boyfriend?"

Lindsey rolls her eyes and snorts

“I don’t have a boyfriend you stupid drunk bitch” Lindsey says

“Sure you don’t… Who would be so fucking idiot to be with someone like you…. Seriously.. just someone with issues could be with you”

Lindsey looks at Tegan and smiles. There’s an awkward silence for a couple of seconds but Lisa starts to laugh

“Come on… No.. Don’t tell me you guys are a couple… No way” She says

A couple? I feel something inside my chest, disappointment? Sadness? I don’t know, I never recognize what I’m really feeling, but no, there’s no way I’m feeling those things, why would I be disappointed or sad? I don’t even know this girl… and come on.. she a girl, that not makes any sense, I´m just confused that’s all.

“Lisa.. stop, come on, we better leave” I say and honestly I just want to get out of here, because I feel like there’s so much happening in this kitchen and inside my head that I need to think clear

“No, just..” Tegan touches my arm and I shiver “Please stay”

We look at each other, I blush and I wish I hadn’t because Tegan notices it right away and I swear she lets out a little smile and looks at my lips

“Tegan!” Lindsey says and then she’s the one grabbing Tegan’s arm “What the fuck?”

Tegan closes her eyes and I can see clenching her jaw

“Excuse me” Tegan says to us “Please stay here, the water is boiling over there, make a coffee, feel at home” She says “I’ll be right back”

“Really?” Lindsey says angrily

“Yes, really” Tegan says to her and starts to drag her to the door

“Bye bitch!” Lisa screams and sits again on the chair “I didn’t like that Lindsey bitch”

“Lisa, look at me” Stacy says and when Lisa focus on her, she speaks “Calm the fuck down, what do you want, uh? What if she got violent and she hit us or something?”

“I’d crush that tiny bitch with this” Lisa says showing us her pinky “Right pinky?” She asks to her finger

“No.. she’s really drunk” I say to Stacy who was about to lose her patience “We should probably just go, grab a cab or something”

“Okay” Stacy says “It’s not like I want to go back with that Jasper guy” I look at her with a questioning look “He said he was single” She clarifies “And I kinda liked him, I mean I thought he was cute”

“She kissed him” Lisa says in her drunken state

I look at Stacy and she blushes

“He kissed me” She says

“You two little sluts” Lisa says, pinching our sides “And I’m behaving like a princess, I don’t want to kiss anyone, I swear”

“Ok..” I say and I sit next to Lisa “Just drink your coffee and then we can go to your home ok?”

“You have to tell me everything about Rob… that was the deal” She says “And you, you’re staying with us too, right Stacy?”

“Yes, just drink your coffee ok?” Lisa satisfied starts to drink the coffee that Stacy prepared for her

We stay in silence for a moment and then is when we hear the screams of Tegan and Lindsey

“You can’t be serious!” Lindsey screams

“I told you, right from the beginning, I’m not the person you think I am. You somehow managed to build up a fantasy inside your head”

“No, I didn’t… Tegan, you… what we have it is real it not a fucking fantasy!”

“Oh my God” Stacy says in a hushed voice “Are they really a couple? Are they lesbians?”

Lisa scoffs and rolls her eyes at Stacy

“Dude, Ohtegan looks like one of those girls from the L World… It’s so fucking obvious”

What the hell is The L World? No idea.. but is it so obvious? Because I didn’t thought about it, not even for a second, sure she looks different, but it is just her style I guess, she looks like a punk rock goddess. Goddess?

I shake my head again, what is wrong with me?

“Sara…” Lisa says “I liked Ohtegan she was nice with me, she gave me coffee” Lisa lifts her mug

“It’s Tegan” I say “Be careful! It’s hot”

“Ohtegan is hot?!” Lisa says jokingly

“I didn’t say that” I say defensively “The coffee is hot… Just put that down”

Lisa’s smile dies and she turns serious, she looks at me intensely and I blush again.

“Ok” She says and takes a sip of her coffee still looking at me with those big green eyes

I look away from Lisa, I know she can read me like no one else can, and in this moment when I’m having these confusing thoughts the less I want is her looking at me like that

“Is that what you want?” We hear Lindsey’s voice

“Yes” Tegan’s voice is loud and clear

“I was the only good thing in your fucking pitiful life Tegan!” Lindsey screams “No one has ever cared about you, just me! You’ll regret”

“I already regret of not doing this before”

“Fuck you!” Lindsey screams and then we hear a slap

“Oh my God” Stacy says covering her mouth “She slapped her, she fucking slapped her”

“Get the fuck away from here Lindsey” Tegan says and then we hear a little of rustling and I can guess that Tegan is dragging that crazy chick downstairs.

“I feel so uncomfortable right now” Stace says “We should just leave”

I nod and Lisa now is awfully quiet, unlike her.

In that moment Tegan enters to the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry about Lindsey” She says “She’s a little crazy”

“A little?” Stace says “That girl is nuts”

“Are you ok?” I ask eyeing Tegan’s red cheek

She points to her cheek and smiles

“Oh this? It’s not the first time I receive one… Probably it won’t be the last” She says

“That girl was your…” Stacy asks “It was your girlfriend or something?”

“No” Tegan says shaking her head, then she looks at me “I don’t like crazy bitches”

Lisa lets out a giggle

“But crazy bitches like you” Lisa says “You’re like so fucking cool Ohtegan”

“It’s Tegan” Tegan says with a wide smile “And I’m not that cool”

Yes, you are.. you’re the coolest girl I’ve ever laid my eyes on.

“Sara?” Lisa takes my hand and I jump again “I know I ruined your date, but I swear I’m gonna go downstairs and be quiet and you can go back with your blue prince, I don’t want to ruin your date, I can take care of myself, I swear”

“You were on a date?” Tegan asks me, her voice deep and raspy

“I..” I look at her and she looks at me intensely “Kind of”

“Oh..” She says and forces a smile

“Yes, Sara just go back and Lisa and I will be around” Stacy says “At least I want to see the show”

“I swear I will behave, no more alcohol” Lisa says, standing up

“I’ll take you downstairs” Tegan says and opens the door for us

Lisa clings onto Stacy and I’m the last to get out of the kitchen, Tegan is looking at me with seriousness, it makes me nervous.

When I’m merely a step from her she steps in front of the door blocking my way out. I blink several times, and look over her shoulder to the girls who are out of view right now, probably going downstairs

“Wait for me, I’ll drive you and your friends home” She says “It’s not safe leave your car all night long in this neighborhood”

“It’s Lisa’s car” I say “I… I have to ask her if she agrees”

She nods at me, smiles and gives a step aside allowing me to me pass. We walk in silence, the sound of the music intensifies while we descend the stairs.

“Looks like Jasper is giving explanations” Tegan says and I see the guy who was talking with Stacy earlier arguing with a girl

“Is she his girlfriend?” I ask and Tegan nods

“Tegan!” Jasper screams when he sees us “We were looking for you! We are ready!”

Tegan laughs and he opens his eyes

“Yeah, sure” She says, it’s so obvious that this guy is trying to get rid of his girlfriend, he looks desperate and Tegan is willing to help him “Ok, let’s go”

Tegan starts to descend the last floor of the building and Jasper sighs loudly

“God! I met the hottest babe tonight” He says “I swear Tegan, she’s like a super model” He grabs his head “You have to see her, you’ll agree, and she was nice, dude, like everything was going perfectly and guess what?” He says and Tegan shrugs “Andrea appeared, I think Lindsey told her… And now I lost the girl, I haven’t seen her in a while”

He’s talking about Stacy and I don’t know if I should just keep my mouth shut or say something.

“I think she’s right in front of us” Tegan says pointing to Stace and Lisa who are sitting right beside the stage

The guy doesn’t say a word he just walks over there, the music is loud now that we’re here, so I can’t hear what he says to Stace

“My friend Jasper really liked your friend Stacy” Unexpectedly she says in my ear and my heart starts to beat rapidly again, I almost can feel the heat radiating from her skin, and the way she smells, God, she smells delicious, it reminds me of those unisex fragrances that I’ve always loved and wanted to buy for me instead those girly perfumes my mother buys me.

I didn’t realize I had closed my eyes, I just realize when I open them and I see her looking at me with a smile, but this smile is different, it is more confident. I don’t say anything and Tegan motions with her index and middle finger, like if she wants to tell me something again in my ear. I blush, I know I’m blushing so hard right now, I’m so nervous, but I want to feel her closeness again.

“Come here” She says and I obey, unable to do anything else but get closer to her “I really like you Sara” She says and her lips touch my lobe for a fraction of a second.

She pulls away and I open my mouth to say something, I don’t know what I’m gonna say, and I guess I’d never know because a voice interrupts me

“Sara! There you are!” I hear Rob’s voice behind me and he wraps an arm around my trembling body “Hi little Teegs!” He greets Tegan and pats her head like if she were a puppy.

Tegan looks at me like waiting for something, and then looks at Rob.

“Hi Robbie” She says forcing a smile


End file.
